minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
TSOF: WE Episode 1
The night Gatteline:zzz zzz A cockroach comes near Gatteline Gatteline:*quietly picks up his slipper and kills him* John:zzz Gatteline:Wake up John John:Huh? What happened Gatteline:I killed a cockroach he was about to come near you John:Really? You're brave Gatteline:Not really as I am scared of cockroaches if I have nothing to kill it John:Okay Gatteline:This is the cockroach John:Don't show me again Gatteline:Okay John:I should go to sleep again Gatteline:No, We should go to Anthony's House John:That ninja? Okay Gatteline:He is a sneaky ninja John:Okay Gatteline:I rarely talk to him John:Me too Gatteline:Lets go to his house John:*facepalms* At Anthony's Door Gatteline:Hello, Anthony please open the door Anthony:Why you woke me up at 3:00 AM John:Ummm,We just came to tell about the cockroach Gatteline:Yeah, A cockroach came in our house and attacked us Anthony:You woke me up for just a cockroach? Gatteline:Yeah *Strange Person*:Hello kids what are you doing Gatteline:Who are you? Anthony:I gotta go sleep and tomorrow I will make more animations of Jetra on my yt channel *Strange Person*:You three are friends which is cute but you will never know what happens next John:*Scared* Gatteline:*Scared* *Strange person*:What? I gotta go I don't have to waste my time Gatteline:John,What was he talking about? John:Why are you asking me? I am nervous Gatteline:Me Too John:Can I ask you question instead? Gatteline:What? Stop confusing me John:Wait What? Gatteline:John,Please cut that topic it's so confusing John:Okay, You were confusing me as well Gatteline:John! Please stop! John:You're confusing me Anthony:Guys please would you guys stop shouting outside my house John:Okay Anthony:What is going on guys anyway? John:We're confused Anthony:Simply cut it out and go back to home John:Okay Gatteline:Okay Anthony Anthony:Tommorow I have to go to to my martial arts class John:Amazing ninja Gatteline:We both embarrassed ourselves John:Now we have to go home now stop talking Gatteline sleeps and John refuses since he slept at 9:00 PM and Gatteline slept at 12:00 AM John plays MCSM Season 2 John:Finally he's sleeping now he won't interrupt mr with my choices in this game At 9:00 Am Gatteline:*yawns* another beautiful day John:Hi Gatteline Gatteline:Okay John:Have you bought breakfast? Gatteline:I just woke up, you embarrassed yourself John:Oh, Gatteline:I should go buy some kebabs John:No,Buy some bread Gatteline:Okay After Gatteline goes John continues his play through After an hour Gatteline:I am back John:You're back Gatteline:I bought some bread for breakfast John:Okay let's eat some After eating Gatteline:I am gonna go to Anthony's House John:Okay As Gatteline goes outside he sees a massive monster Gatteline:Uh oh John:What happened? Gatteline:A big colossus thing is coming here John:Oh no! We must take Anthony away from this place Gatteline:Lets to At Anthony's House Gatteline:Anthony a colossus is coming Anthony:Okaay I'll help you guys sort this out John:Thanks Anthony:No problem Gatteline:We must go away from here *Strange Person*:Someone help me Gatteline:What d you need help with? *Strange Person*:I need help to defeat this monster Anthony:Okay, We will come Gatteline:Okay John:Okay Anthony:Whats your name Jay:My name is Jay Gatteline:So where are we going? Jay:I builded a secret lab,We should go it is away so we will be safe Myst:My name is Myst can I join your guys mission? John:Uh sure Myst:Thanks Gatteline:Okay Jay:Get in the car Myst:Okay The end Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fan Games Category:Made By Gatteline Category:Gatteline Series Category:Gatteline Episodes Category:DLC Episodes Category:Games